Kagome meets Dracula
by sessxkagxyoko
Summary: Left to live when she didn't want to, she became vampire. Soon thereafter she met someone who would change her life.


DO NOT OWN

Happy (Belated) Halloween

Two females were walking around in the woods catching up when one asked, "Hey Kags, have you heard of Dracula?"

Said female looked at the other. "He's a legend in my time Sango. All of you are."

"Have you met him?"

She shook her head. "No, but I will eventually. After all he's friends with Sesshomaru."

Sango chuckled, "you're in for a treat then. How is Sesshomaru?"

"Adjusting. He never planned to help Inuyasha. And his mate is harking down his neck."

They chuckled and continued walking. "How's it feel Kags, being vampire?"

She shrugged. "Odd…I never wanted immortality Sango. I wanted the Final Battle to truly be my last."

Sango hiccupped and hugged her. "Don't talk like that Kags. We wouldn't have survived without you."

"You would've; all of you. Y'all are strong; I'm the weak one, always needing protection."

"Don't talk like that…"

They continued arguing and didn't notice that they had an audience until Sesshomaru cleared his throat, causing them both to look.

Sango flushed. "Brother…"

He waved his hand toward her and she turned toward Sango. "Talk to you later, San. Sesshomaru needs me."

She nodded and waved toward them, heading home. Kagome headed toward Sesshomaru and finally noticed the other person, his fangs hanging out his mouth. Kagome hurried to Sesshomaru and stayed behind him.

The male said, "You look pale child, more so for one of our kind."

Sesshomaru turned toward her and said, "Breathe Kagome. Breathe."

She laid her head on his chest and breathed in slowly. Sesshomaru turned toward Dracula and said, "Perhaps I should've warned her of your coming, Dracula." Said man arched an eyebrow. "She fears what she is. A vampire attacked her two years ago and turned her when all she wanted was peace. That is what she was arguing with Sango about."

"She wanted death?" Sesshomaru nodded. "Why?"

"She was too young when all this responsibility fell onto her shoulders. Wake up Kagome and look at me." She looked up at him. "I should've known better than to not warn you of his coming."

She shook her head. "He is your friend Sesshomaru, don't keep him away on my account. I'm not that important."

He tilted her chin up. "But you are, whether you realize it or not." She shook her head, not believing him. "When was the last time you fed, Kagome?" she shrugged, not knowing or caring. Sesshomaru sighed, "You need to start taking care of yourself, girlie."

She didn't move or answer, just stood there, her arms wrapped around him. He sighed. "Feed, Kagome." She shook her head. He lifted her head and said, "Feed." She shook her head again. He looked her in the eyes. "You need to feed Kagome."

"I'm tired, Sess. May I be excused?"

He sighed but nodded and she left. Sesshomaru sighed and sat heavily.

"What was that about Sesshomaru?"

He shook his head. "She never wanted immortality. Kagome is, well was, the Shikon Priestess. She was born with it inside her and came to this time. She lives five hundred years in the future, by the way. She was dragged back in time to defeat Naraku and save the world. Two years ago, the battle came to an end. Naraku had fatally wounded her, but she had already made the wish. She gave up after making the wish. However, a vampire, whom called himself Cain, decided that since she was saving our world, he would save her. Because of it, she fears vampires and fears that the only protection she had from us Supes is gone."

"Her powers are still there. I can feel them."

"As can I. But she can't."

"She's afraid; it's blocking her abilities."

Sesshomaru nodded, "and her memories."

"What do you mean?"

"She knows how to defend herself but because of the attack, she doesn't remember. She was taught how to defend herself the four years it took to reassemble the Jewel but…"

"She couldn't defend herself against Cain and the memories were suppressed." Sesshomaru nodded. "How old was she when it started?"

"Fifteen; that was seven years ago."

He shook his head. "She needs to feed. It'll help her in the long run."

The door slammed opened and Jaken said, "My Lord, the wench is not in her room."

"Dammit." He said as he stood and headed out, kicking Jaken in the head as he went. Dracula followed and asked, "what is it Sesshomaru?"

"She's still a newborn. Do you remember what it was like being a newborn vampire who was starving oneself?"

Dracula cursed and hurried. Before they could exit the castle, the door opened and in came a bloody Kagome and Rin. Sesshomaru hurried over, "what happened to her?"

"I went to see Rin in her room, but she wasn't there. I did smell another scent."

"Why didn't you get me?" She arched an eyebrow and her eyes zoomed in on Dracula. "You were preoccupied, I wasn't."

"And who was it?"

"He's in the yard; I'm going to bed." She disappeared and Sesshomaru sighed.

* * *

The next day, Sesshomaru heard noise from Kagome's room and taking Dracula with him, went to investigate. Blood was all over her room. "Kagome…what is this?"

She looked at him. "Reason I don't feed." She coughed and more blood came up. "I can't keep it down for some reason."

Dracula said, "you're in denial. That's why."

She shook her head. "I hadn't been in denial when it happened. I knew what I was and why I was one. Denial didn't come till the first time this happened, two days after the first feeding."

"Why didn't say anything?"

She shrugged, "you had something more important to worry about."

"What Kagome?! What the hell is more important than your own safety?!"

"Rin; I didn't want this life Sesshomaru. I just wanted peace."

He rubbed her back. "I know."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Come Kagome, let's get you cleaned up." She shook her head. "Not yet."

"Why not?"

"I still have blood in me. I can't leave here until it's all gone."

Sesshomaru exchanged looks with Dracula. "I think what you need is to feed from one of your kind."

She shook her head. "No…"

He held her tightly. "Kagome, if I recall, you didn't get enough blood in you. It was a rough transition."

She shook her head. "No…I don't want any more in me."

"You need more child."

She shook her head. "No…"

"Look into my eyes child." She closed her eyes tightly.

He chuckled and glided toward her, gripping her shoulders as he came closer. "You need to feed child. You need the strength if you want to live."

"I don't want too! I had accepted my fate the day Naraku poisoned my veins and slit my throat! I didn't want this life."

Sesshomaru asked, "and what would your brother think?"

"He would accept that I lived out my purpose. I have no purpose now. In fact I'm more a burden than anything else."

"And what of your mother? Grandfather? What would they think?"

She snorted and stared at Sesshomaru. "My mother hasn't talked to me since I was sixteen and gramps passed away when I was seventeen. Sota doesn't need me anymore Sesshomaru. There is no purpose save to take up space." She moved quickly and gagged, coughing up more blood. "I'm tired Sess."

He brushed her hair out. "Alright but baby girl, you need to try stomaching vampire blood."

She chuckled. "I have."

They arched their eyebrow. "When?"

"Yesterday. The demon that had Rin had an accomplice who was vampire, old vampire."

"How old?"

She thought. "A thousand years. That was whose blood I had on me. That is whose blood is coming back up."

"Perhaps older blood will be better."

"Why do you think that?"

"The older the blood the stronger it is and the better it is for a newborn."

She shrugged. "I'm tired of this life."

Dracula said, "You need to feed."

She shrugged, saying, wearily, "do what you will; I don't care anymore."

"Come here child." She did as she was told and she took his wrist, looking at him for permission, and when he nodded, she bit.

He closed his eyes as he exhaled sharply. After a few minutes she went to pull away but he kept her head down. "Keep feeding child."

She sealed the wound and while he was distracted she jerked away from him, her hand on her stomach. She sank to the ground and wrapped her arms around her legs. Her eyes closed, as if in pain, and she breathed in deeply. Footsteps were heard, and then a timid voice, "Aunt Kagome?"

She looked at her and said harshly, "go to Sesshomaru. NOW Rin."

She scurried to Sesshomaru's side and gripped his haori, hiccupping. "What's wrong Kagome?"

She shook her head, not answering.

Sesshomaru said to Rin, "go to your room Rin and stay there." She nodded and left. Sesshomaru asked, "What's wrong Kagome?"

She shook her head, not being able to answer. A few minutes later, she stood, and hand balanced on the wall, walked back to her room, Sesshomaru and Dracula following. "What's wrong baby girl?"

"The same as before; I feel ill." She plopped down on her bed and dragged herself into the middle, closing her eyes as she did so. "I'm tired Sesshomaru…"

He brushed her hair. "Sleep then. We will talk when you awake."

She closed her eyes and immediately fell to sleep. Sesshomaru and Dracula left. "I worry for her Dracula. She never wanted this life. She wanted eternal rest. Not spend her life in darkness."

"She'll survive Sesshomaru, she has no other choice."

* * *

She woke a month later. Sesshomaru and Dracula talked with her and tried to get her better. Over the years, Dracula and Kagome began to court. Slowly, her memories returned and she could accept blood better. Slowly, she learned to accept what she became again and eventually, she re-met Cain.

Five hundred years into the future, Dracula and she were still going strong and loving every minute of it…Sesshomaru and Kagura were also going strong, with many children and more to come.


End file.
